1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights for use in combat, search and rescue, or inclement weather and, more particularly, to large and/or powerful flashlights, and especially to large, hand-held searchlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person using a flashlight or searchlight (which terms are used interchangeably herein) in an emergency or combat situation prefers to know in advance where the on-off switch is, how to reach it, and how to operate it without inspecting it or experimenting with it. Such a person also prefers that the searchlight and its parts, including the switch, perform reliably despite heat, cold, wet, dirt, and abuse. What is needed is a tactically adapted searchlight on-off mechanism based on a rugged, reliable switch.